A Second Chance
by mncali
Summary: How far will Chandler go for a second chance with the woman he loves? Please read and review! FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this might be a bit confusing at first, but by chapter two, you'll understand! anyway, please read and review...ill post sooner!  
  
(Note: Ross and Rachel are married, they have two kids-Charlie, 8, and Gracie, 5.)  
  
"Happy Thanksgiving!" Joey said happily as he entered the Geller's house.  
  
"Happy Thanksgiving!" Rachel chimed, hanging up Joey's coat as well as his wife, Julie's.  
  
"Everybody here already?" Julie asked.  
  
"Well, Phoebe, Jason and Nicky are here," replied Rachel, referring to Phoebe's husband and son, "and so is Chandler. We're waiting on Ross's parents," she added.  
  
"How's Chandler doing?" Joey asked quietly, Julie's eyes asking the same question.  
  
Rachel's smile softened, "He hasn't spoken much.just to say hello when he arrived. He's in the living room.if you want to try to talk to him. But," she shrugged, "Phoebe already tried, with no luck, so."  
  
Joey and Julie nodded softly and followed Rachel into the kitchen. Nobody could reach Chandler at holidays. In fact, nobody could ever really reach Chandler. There wasn't much point in trying.  
  
"Uncle Joey!" eight-year-old Charlie Geller yelled out as he spotted his uncle.  
  
"Hey buddy!" Joey said, picking up Charlie and throwing him into the air. "Happy Thanksgiving, Char. We gonna watch some football?"  
  
"Yeah! Go Jets!" Charlie called out happily. "C'mon, Uncle Joey. Daddy's got the TV on now!"  
  
"Give me a sec, bud. Let me go say hi to Uncle Chandler, okay?"  
  
Charlie glanced towards the closed doors of the living room, "He hasn't talked much today. He didn't wanna watch football."  
  
"I know, bud. Just give me a sec, okay?"  
  
Charlie nodded and ran off to the television set. Joey sighed and opened the living room doors. "Hey Chandler," he said tentatively, "Julie and I just arrived.Happy Thanksgiving."  
  
"Happy Thanksgiving," Chandler replied monotone, without looking up. Joey sighed at the sight of his best friend. Chandler was sitting in a dark room, staring out the window, his face expressionless.  
  
"You, um, wanna watch football with the other guys?"  
  
"No thanks," Chandler said softly, "I just.I'd kinda like to be alone, if that's okay."  
  
Joey nodded, "Well, okay," he said, "You know man, if you ever want to talk."  
  
Chandler nodded, "Yeah, I know," he said quietly, "I know."  
  
Joey shook his head. He knew Chandler knew he was there for him. Problem was, Chandler had never taken up on his offer. Chandler never talked about it. He never talked about anything, really. Chandler Bing wasn't really a person anymore. He just existed, went through the motions. But the old, witty, sarcastic, friendly Chandler had vanished. Joey sighed and left.  
  
"Mommy?" five-year-old Gracie asked Rachel, "What's wrong with Uncle Chandler today?"  
  
Rachel stopped basting the turkey and sent a wary glance towards Ross. "Well, sweetie," she said, kneeling down to her daughter's level, "Remember how I told you about Aunt Monica?"  
  
"Yup," Gracie nodded eagerly, "You said she's an angel now, looking down from Heaven."  
  
"Yeah, honey, she is," Rachel whispered, "Well, before Aunt Monica was an angel.she was a person like you and me. And Uncle Chandler misses that time when she was a person. Uncle Chandler just misses Aunt Monica an awful lot."  
  
Gracie nodded slowly and left the room. "Honey don't you want to talk some more-" Rachel stopped talking as she realized where Gracie was headed. She watched her daughter push open the doors to the living room and go over to her Uncle Chandler.  
  
"Uncle Chandler?" she said softly, and Chandler turned around. Rachel smiled inwardly. The one person Chandler had never been able to resist was Gracie. He and Gracie had always seemed to have some kind of a special bond, and no one quite knew why. But if there was anybody who could reach Chandler, it was Gracie.  
  
"Hey, honey," he said softly.  
  
"Uncle Chandler, you miss Aunt Monica an awful lot, don't you?" she asked.  
  
Tears welled up in Chandler's eyes. "Yeah, I do," he said softly, and Gracie trotted over and gave him a hug. "I miss her something awful."  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. Chandler's Secret

thank you, thank you, thank you for awesome reviews! this chapter is more of an explanation than anything, but bear with me, the next chapter is coming...oh, and those of you who were upset that monica died...wait till you see what happens next (hehe...it's nice being the only one who knows what happens.....) anyway, please read and review!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, never have, never will, never will stop wishing i did own them, tho!  
  
After Monica's death, they'd all gone to see a therapist. Ross, Rachel, Chandler, Joey and Phoebe had all met with a group therapist, who had suggested Chandler see his own therapist. Against his own wishes, he had. Dr. Petersen, Chandler's therapist had met with Chandler's friends several times to update them on his progress. He'd told them over and over that Chandler would come out of his shell, that he'd be happy again, eventually. They just had to give him time. But now, five years and two therapists later, Chandler hadn't changed. From the first therapist's appointment to the minute Rachel stood watching her daughter hug Chandler, he hadn't changed.  
  
Monica's death had affected them all, but after five years, they'd all realized they had to go on with their lives. Ross and Rachel had had to get over Monica extremely quickly-they had three-year-old Charlie and infant Gracie to care for when she died. And Phoebe and Joey had grieved for awhile, but eventually, they too had moved on and married. But Chandler hadn't moved on.  
  
Nobody knew why. They all knew he'd been closer to her than for instance, Joey, had been, but it wasn't as if they'd been married or anything. When Ross had first talked to Dr. Petersen about Chandler, Dr. Petersen had asked if Chandler and Monica had ever been "involved" because Chandler acted like somebody who'd lost a lover, not just a friend. Ross had replied they'd never been involved, but Monica hadn't just been a "friend" to Chandler. After Ross and Rachel had married, and Joey had met Julie.Monica had been Chandler's one true confidant. After Dr. Petersen had referred to Monica as "just" Chandler's friend.that's when Chandler had stopped seeing him.  
  
Chandler sighed softly as he entered his apartment and threw the keys onto the counter, glancing around, disgusted. It was on days like Thanksgiving, the days when you were supposed to have your house filled with family, that he realized just how little of a home he really had. Especially after Joey had moved out, the apartment had become less and less of a home and more and more of just.rooms. Chandler still hadn't done anything with Joey's old room, it was still empty. Chandler's own bedroom contained a bed and a dresser. The living room and kitchen had a couch, a television and a table. When Chandler did the math, he realized he only owned about five pieces of furniture. But he didn't care much. He didn't have anybody to sit on them, anyway.  
  
After Monica had died, Chandler and Joey had moved into a different apartment in a building nearby, though their new place was pretty much identical to their old one. It'd been to hard to live across from Monica's empty apartment. But Joey hadn't lasted long in the new apartment. After just a year, he'd moved in with Julie. Now they were married, and so was Phoebe. And the two married couples joined Ross and Rachel out in the suburbs, wanting what the Geller's had-happy families out in cute little houses. They'd gotten that too-Phoebe and Jason had Nicky, and Julie was four months pregnant. Chandler was the only one still living in the city, the only one without a wife, the only one without.a life.  
  
Chandler collapsed onto his couch. Thanksgiving was always a tough day. Sure, he enjoyed seeing Charlie and Gracie and all his friends, since he didn't get to see them too often, but he didn't want to socialize with them too much. Of course, they didn't know why he was so distant on holidays. But he sure did. He knew why, just as he knew why he wasn't over Monica's death, even five years later. The therapists, his friends, everyone assumed Chandler didn't know why he couldn't get out of his slump. That he was depressed, without a reason. But there was a reason. A reason Chandler would never admit to anyone in a thousand years. The reason Chandler was so distant, the reason he was depressed was because when Monica had died, he'd been in love with her. And he'd never told her. And he always, always regretted that. And now, five years later, he was filled with regret, as well as another feeling-love. Because even after five years, he'd never stopped loving her.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. October 17, 1998

Okay, I'm finally gonna un-confuse you and let you in on what happened to Monica! Yay! Anyway, yeah, some of this chapter is a flashback and it will tell you what happened. Those of you who told me in reviews you just want Chandler to be happy again...be patient, it may happen! Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: Would I like to be a millionaire who invented Friends? You betcha! Am I? Nope!  
  
As he sat on his couch that night, Chandler let his mind wander. Holidays always did that to him. That's one of the reasons he hated them so much. They made him remember. Every holiday, without fail, brought back a memory of Monica.  
  
Seven Years Earlier  
  
"I can't believe Ross and Rachel got married!" Monica exclaimed as she watched her brother and his new wife cutting their cake.  
  
"Me neither," Chandler admitted, "It kinda sucks, y'know?"  
  
Monica looked at him, "Huh?"  
  
Well, now they're gonna have kids and move to the suburbs, probably, and make friends with kids. And pretty soon, we don't even see them at Thanksgiving even, 'cause they're spending holidays with their new friends."  
  
Monica sighed, realizing Chandler was right. "I never thought about that," she said softly, "God, I'm gonna wind up spending Thanksgiving alone,"  
  
"Join the club," he said softly, deep in thought. "Well, wait a sec," he said, "How about, if we're alone, which you probably won't be, since, being as hot as you are, you're gonna find somebody, but anyway, if we're alone, we spend all the holidays together."  
  
She smiled slightly, "Okay," and then her grin broadened, "That sounds great, actually."  
  
Return to Present  
  
Chandler shook his head, wanting desperately for the memories to disappear. They hurt too much. But he couldn't stop remembering. They were always there, to torture him, to haunt him in his nightmares. Some of the happier ones he didn't mind thinking about too much. But there was one that tore him apart inside whenever he thought about it. The one that always reduced him to a sobbing, hysterical mess. The one he kept buried deep inside and only revisited when he absolutely had to, or whenever it revisited him, against his will. The memory of Monica's death.  
  
October 17, 1998  
  
"Joey?" Chandler called out as he entered his seemingly empty apartment. "You here man?" Chandler shook his head as he realized that the apartment was, indeed, empty. "All well," he said to himself, as he dumped his suitcase down. He'd just spent three stressful days at a business conference in Chicago, and he hadn't even had time to call his friends, so he hadn't so much as talked to them since he'd left. He'd expected Joey to at least be here to welcome him home, but knowing Joey, he'd probably made last minute plans. Chandler sighed and made his way across the hall, opening the door to Apartment 20. "Anybody home?" he called out, "Monica?"  
  
There didn't seem to be anybody in the living room or kitchen, but suddenly, Monica's bedroom door opened and Joey, Rachel, Phoebe and Ross exited.  
  
"Chandler?" Rachel said, her voice wavering, "Oh, thank God you're home!" she said and hugged him tightly. Confused, Chandler hugged back, but at the same time glanced at the rest of his friends, and immediately he was taken aback. He'd never seen any of them in the state they were. All four of their faces were tearstained, Rachel's usually perfect hair was thrown into a messy ponytail, and Ross's clothes weren't even matching.  
  
"Um, what's going on, guys? Where's Monica? Why are you guys in her room?" he said.  
Ross choked back a sob, "We tried to call you, man," he whispered softly, "But you were in meetings all the time.", before he could finish his sentence, he gave into his tears and buried his face in his hands. Rachel left Chandler's arms and went over to hug him.  
  
Joey picked up where Ross had left off. Taking a deep breath, he said softly, "Chandler, the day before yesterday, Monica was crossing the street.she was hit by a drunk driver, man. She, uh, died yesterday. We were in there, 'cause we have to pick out clothes for her for her funeral." Joey choked the last part out, and like Ross, began to cry. By this point, Phoebe was also crying.  
  
"What..?" Chandler said in disbelief, "No, no, no.." But it was true. And as Chandler came to realize that, he collapsed onto the floor. Ross had Rachel to hug, Joey had Phoebe to hold on to, but Chandler.Chandler now had no one.  
  
Return to Present  
  
Chandler would later learn they'd all been there. They'd all been around her bed when she took her final breaths. Ross, Joey, Phoebe and Rachel had all heard Monica's final words. Chandler hadn't. He knew that Monica had asked them all to tell him that she loved him, and that he was the best friend she could ever ask for. But hearing it out of Rachel's mouth wasn't the same as hearing it from Monica's. And if there was one thing Chandler could never forgive himself for, it was not being there to hold her hand, to tell her what a big part of his life she was, that she was his life. But he hadn't been there. And not only had he not been there, she would now never know what he'd longed to tell her for years.  
  
please, please review...just press the button...it's right there! thanks! 


	4. The Man on the Bench

okay, here's part four! thanks for awesome reviews and please keep it up by reviewing this chapter! also, if you like this story, you might also like my other two fics, Making Peace (which is completed), and Family Man. anyway, thanks sooo much for reading and reviewing...on with part four. oh, and for this chapter, keep in mind that Monica died in October, 1998. okay? you'll see why!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer: Not Bright, Kaufmann, or Crane! Sorry!  
  
Chandler decided to take a walk. He couldn't be in his apartment. Not on Thanksgiving. You weren't supposed to be at home, alone on Thanksgiving. Then again, walking around alone wasn't much better but.  
  
Chandler looked up at the sky, "You didn't hold up your end of the bargain, Mon," he whispered, "It's Thanksgiving and I'm alone." He sighed bitterly and sat down on a bench.  
  
"Alone on Thanksgiving?" Chandler looked up, startled, as a man began speaking to him.  
  
"Um, yeah," Chandler said, unsure how to respond to the stranger.  
  
The man chuckled and sat down on the bench across from Chandler. "Join the club," he said.  
  
"No family?" Chandler asked.  
  
The man shook his head, "You? Family or friends?"  
  
"My parents.well, they're off someplace, I guess. I've got friends, spent some time with them, but it's."  
  
"Not as great as having an immediate family?" the man finished.  
  
"Yeah," Chandler sighed. The two were silent for a long time, Chandler contemplating silently about the family he didn't have.  
  
"Girl problems?" the man asked.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"No offense, but you look like you've got some big girl problem."  
  
Chandler was silent again, then finally he spoke. "I guess," he sighed. "But this isn't your typical girl. Or your typical situation."  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"She didn't know I was interested in her. And I doubt it would have mattered. She was way too good for me. But I loved her. Damn, I loved her."  
  
"You never told her?" Chandler nodded his head, "Do you regret it?" the man asked softly.  
  
"Every day," Chandler said bitterly.  
  
"So tell her," the man said.  
  
"It's not that simple," Chandler sighed, "She passed away five years ago," he said softly.  
  
The man didn't speak for a long time. Then, softly, he said, "If she were alive, would you tell her?"  
  
"Most definitely,"  
  
"Then tell her. It may not be easy, but you have to tell her," the man said confidently, and stood up, "and remember, if you don't she'll die again."  
  
Chandler stared at the man, confused. "What?" he asked.  
  
But the man didn't respond. Instead, he just got up and walked away. Chandler shook his head. "Crazy guy," he muttered, and went home.  
  
The next morning, when Chandler awoke, he realized he wasn't in his bed. In fact, as he looked around, he realized he wasn't in his room. And as he looked around, he gasped. He was in his old room, and in his old apartment. He took a deep breath and glanced at the calendar on the wall. September 1998.  
  
Done-dad--doon! cliffhanger! anyway, please review and i'll clear up that suspense for you sooner! 


	5. The Realization

I'm soooo sorry about these chapters being switched! that's wut you get for writing two fics at the same time, i guess! anyway, thanks for awesome reviews! Monica-Bing, I have seen "Three Days"! It's one of my fav movies, but actually, this fic isn't based on it. Anyway, please read and review this part!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Disclaimer: If someone wants to give them to me as a present, then maybe i'll own 'em...until then, no.  
It took Chandler about an hour to realize he wasn't dreaming. But after pinching himself about a hundred times, he realized this was real, but he still couldn't figure out how. How could it be five years ago. Unless..unless Monica's death had been a dream. "No," he thought to himself, "Because it wasn't just her death, it was five years. I couldn't have dreamed five years.could I?". He shook his head in disbelief and got out of bed, racking his brain for something that might have happened to cause this.  
  
Then suddenly, it all came back to him. "The man.at the fountain." he whispered to himself, remembering his words: "Then tell her, and remember, if you don't she'll die again."  
Die again. That meant Monica was alive and Chandler had to save her. But by telling her? Chandler practically laughed at that. All he had to do was walk up to her, say "I love you," and she wouldn't die? That'd be easy- wouldn't it?  
  
Chandler got dressed, still in utter confusion and disbelief, and he went over to Monica and Rachel's apartment. "Hey Mon." he started, and then his eyes registered a sight he never wanted to see. Monica kissing Richard. Richard. 


	6. Fight For It

omg...im so sorry about the mix-up in chp 5! i fixed it, by the way. in case you didn't figure out, i switched chp five of my other fic, "Family Man" with this one! sorry! anyway, here's part six...thanks for reviewing and please review this!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own 'em!  
  
"Oh, um, sorry Mon," Chandler said, saying the only words he could think of besides, "What the hell is he doing here?" Wasn't it supposed to be the month before Monica died? And she hadn't been dating Richard then. She hadn't dated him for years. But.yet here she was, kissing Richard, plain as day. Suddenly, Chandler realized just how complicated telling Monica he loved her was going to be. And the strange man at the park probably knew that. So what was he doing, putting obstacles in Chandler's path? Chandler shook his thoughts away, realizing that, no matter what the circumstances, Monica would still die unless Chandler admitted his feelings.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Chandler," Monica said, breaking away from Richard, "He was just leaving anyway. Bye, honey," she said to Richard.  
  
"Bye, babe, bye, Chandler," Richard said as he exited the apartment.  
  
"So what's up?" Monica asked Chandler as he sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, still incredibly conflicted. When he didn't respond, she asked, "Something wrong?"  
  
"No, it's just.never mind," he said, "It's just been a weird morning."  
  
"Anything I can do?"  
  
"No!" he said quickly, "No, I mean, it's nothing big. Don't worry about it. Where's everybody else?"  
  
"Rachel's still asleep.Joey had to work, Ross and Phoebe haven't come over yet."  
  
Chandler nodded, and sighed. Looking at Monica, hearing her voice, made him realize why he hadn't told her about his feelings in the first place. It wasn't that easy. She had some effect on him, some amazing effect that made him love her so much, but made it so hard for him to explain his feelings. And now with Richard in the way, it was seemingly impossible.  
  
"Chandler?" Monica's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah?" he said jumpily.  
  
"Uh, how many pancakes?"  
  
"Oh, uh, three," he responded, and then a thought overcame him. "On second thought, I've actually gotta be somewhere, I'll eat there. Sorry, Mon," he said and dashed out the door. He walked out of the apartment building, realizing he'd probably just confused Monica greatly, but he was so confused himself he wasn't thinking quite right.  
  
Chandler knew where he was going, and he walked briskly to the park where he'd been the night before.or, as the case was, five years in the future. He walked over the to exact bench and glanced around. Almost immediately, he spotted the old man. "Okay," he said angrily, walking over to him, "What's the deal here?" he asked.  
  
"What? I brought your girl back, didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah, you did. But is she going to stay? Will she die again?"  
  
"Not if you tell her you love her." he answered casually.  
  
"But.she has a boyfriend," Chandler sputtered, "and she didn't before.before when she really died."  
  
"Well, I did say it wouldn't be easy, didn't I? Look, Chandler, sometimes if you want love, you have to get out there and fight for it. So fight for it." With that, the man got up and left.  
  
Fight for it. The words ran through Chandler's mind. Fight for it. Chandler sat a long time on the bench, his head in his hands. But finally he stood up. Fight for it. Yeah, that's exactly what he was going to do.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. The Plan

Thanks everyone, for such great reviews! this is part seven and it's kind of short, but bear with me, the next part will be longer...this fic should be wrapped up in about two or three more chapters. thanks for stickin w/ it thru all the confusion! but anyway, thanks for your reviews and pleeeeese review this chapter! i am really making an effort to update every day...the fic is already written, but w/ the school year wrapping up, it's parties, dances, finals...etc! but reviews are definitely an incentive to post, so please review!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Disclaimer: I really don't understand why each chapter needs one of these...it never changes! I don't own them!  
  
"So, about how long have Monica and Richard been together now?" Chandler asked casually the next day. He was sitting in the coffeehouse with Rachel, Ross, Joey and Phoebe.  
  
"Um, about two months, I think," Rachel paused, "Wow, two months."  
  
"They are a great couple," Phoebe added.  
  
"Eh, I dunno," said Chandler, "Still kinda freaks me out, y'know? He's so.old."  
  
"Chandler!" Rachel scolded, "I thought you liked him."  
  
"We do," Joey put in, "but Chandler's right. He is awfully old. I mean, if they have kids, he'll be like.a grandpa and a dad."  
  
"Well, maybe they won't have kids," Chandler said. Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey all looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Uh, Chandler, this Monica," said Ross, "They're gonna have kids."  
  
"Have they talked about it yet?" he pressed.  
  
"I don't think so," Rachel said, and then she thought for a second, "Maybe I should suggest they talk. I mean, it's probably something she should think about before she lets this get any more serious."  
  
Chandler smiled inwardly. His plan just might work.  
  
Two days later, Chandler was entering his apartment when he saw Monica's door fly open and Richard stomp out angrily. Worried, Chandler rushed into the apartment, where he saw Monica on the couch, sobbing.  
  
"Mon, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned, and ran over to hug her. She said nothing and continued sobbing. Finally, she calmed down enough to choke out the words.  
  
"Richard and I..we broke up."  
  
ahh! they broke up...but will chandler tell her? how will she react? you won't know unless you review! thanks! 


	8. Why Did You Interfere?

okay...thanks for reviewing everybody! im soo sorry that these chapters are so short...but they're really necessary for the story to work the way i want it to! but thnks for reading and pleeeeease review this chapter!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine...  
  
"Oh, Mon.why?" Chandler said softly, trying to be understanding even though he knew they'd probably broken up over the kids issue.  
  
"He.he.doesn't want kids. Ever." she sobbed. Chandler said nothing, suddenly feeling a pang of guilt. This was his fault, no matter if it was inevitable or not. No matter if he was doing it to save Monica's life. Monica's pain, right here, right now, was still his fault. And that cut him like a knife. He gently rocked her back and forth as she continued, "Rachel mentioned.she said I should ask him about it.so I did, and.he said I should have told him at the beginning I wanted kids.but I didn't think to." a fresh wave of tears overcame her.  
  
Suddenly Chandler's guilt became too much. "Mon," he said softly, "I have to admit something. I.I mentioned to Rachel that Richard might not want kids.and she told you.I'm sorry. This is all my fault."  
  
Monica stopped crying for a second to contemplate that. "Why would you do that, Chandler? I mean.I know we would have had to confront it eventually, and I guess I'm happy you did it, but.why? Why mess with my personal life?"  
  
He looked down at his feet, his mouth unable to form the words he knew he needed to say. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.  
  
"Chandler, what's wrong with you?" Monica asked, "I mean, these past three, four days, you've acted like you barely know me. We don't talk, you leave when I enter a room. What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing," he said, "I just.don't like Richard, I guess."  
  
"So that's why you wanted to get rid of him? That's why you wanted us to break up?" she said, the anger level in her voice rising.  
  
"No." he said, not meeting her eyes.  
  
"Yes, it is!" she said angrily, "I don't get it Chandler! What is this?"  
  
"You know what it is?" he yelled, unable to hold it in any longer, "You know what it is? It's that I love you. There, I said it, I love you!" With that, he stormed out of the apartment, leaving Monica only to stare at the door, deeply confused.  
  
REVIEW, PLEASE! 


	9. Zachary

okay, here's chapter nine...and after this there's just one more chapter! thanks for sticking w/ the story and for all your reviews! please review this!  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The first thing Chandler did when he got into his apartment was bang his head against the wall. "Dammit!" he yelled, shouting more at himself than anything else, "Why am I so stupid? I had to just blurt it out, didn't I?" Disgusted with himself, he stormed out of the apartment once more and headed for the bench in the park. Once again, the man from Thanksgiving was there.  
  
"Are you happy now?" Chandler yelled at him, still angry with himself, "I did it! I told her I loved her! Will she live now?" he said as he paced around.  
  
The man looked taken aback by Chandler's tone of voice. "Are you happy now?" he asked.  
  
Chandler stopped his pacing for a second. "Huh?"  
  
"I said, are you happy now? Yes, Monica will live because you told her, but, Chandler, I granted your wish to make you happy. To give you your dream. And, I have to say, even with all the obstacles I put in your way, I had no idea you'd screw it up this badly."  
  
"Well, thanks for the valiant effort," Chandler said, "But I did screw it up this badly. That's just me. The screw-up." Chandler buried his face in his hands and sat down on the bench.  
"Chandler," the man said, sitting down next to Chandler on the bench, "When you spoke to me on Thanksgiving night, I sensed that you loved this Monica more than anything else in the world, and that you missed her with all of your heart and soul."  
  
"I did," Chandler said quietly, "and I still do."  
  
"Look, Chandler, you've been given a second chance. You blew the first one, and you're damn close to blowing the second one. But there's still time. So take the second chance, fix your mistakes, no matter how complicated they may be. Very few people get a second chance, Chandler, and just about everybody would kill for one. You're lucky. You got one. So don't mess it up."  
  
Chandler contemplated the man's words for a second before standing up. "You know what?" he said softly. "You're right. I can fix this. I can. Thank you." he glanced at the man, searching for a name.  
  
"Zachary. The name's Zachary."  
  
"Then thanks Zachary. I will take my second chance." With that, Chandler hurried off to fix his mistakes. Zachary had been right. Chandler was lucky to get a second chance. And he wasn't going to blow it.  
  
pleeeease review! thanks! 


	10. Another Reason

kk...final chapter! thanks for the reviews! please review this and lemme know if you'd be interested in me writing another fic like this...thanks!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Monica was still sitting on her couch, deep in confusion when Chandler entered the apartment again. "Mon?" he said softly. She didn't respond. "Look," he started, not quite looking at her, "I think.I think I need to explain some stuff."  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes tearstained. "Maybe.maybe I need to explain some stuff too," she said softly, "and let me go first." He nodded. "Chandler," she said softly, "There was another reason Richard and I broke up. Or.another reason that I talked to him about having kids. It's because.in my heart, I knew he probably didn't want kids and.I was looking for a reason to end the relationship."  
  
Chandler was taken aback. "But why.why would you want to end it with him?"  
  
Monica smiled slightly, "Maybe.maybe because I love you, too."  
  
Chandler looked at her, confused, "You love me?" he whispered.  
  
"Yeah," she said softly, "I always have..but I never thought that you felt the same way."  
  
"But then.why were you so mad at me for breaking you and Richard up? And why were you so upset?"  
  
She sighed, "I guess I just needed somebody to blame. I mean, I didn't love Richard, but he did provide me with security and all that, and I threw it away. I guess I just needed somebody to take the blame for all of that. And.like I said, I threw all that security and everything away.I was upset because I wasn't sure it was quite the right decision. Now I know it is," she said, smiling.  
  
Chandler smiled softly at her, "I'm still sorry, though," he said gently.  
  
"I know," she said, "I am, too. But that doesn't change anything. I still love you."  
  
"And I still love you," he said, and with that, he walked over to her, and pulled her into a deep kiss. He'd gotten his second chance, and this time, he hadn't messed it up.  
  
Five years later:  
  
"Hey beautiful," Chandler said as he entered his gorgeous suburbian home.  
  
"Hey yourself," his wife of four years, Monica responded. "How was work today?"  
  
"Eh," he said, and kissed her, "I wish I could take you to work with me. That'd make it all the more enjoyable," he joked.  
  
"Well, go get washed up for dinner. And get your son washed up too," she added, "He said he wouldn't until Daddy got home."  
  
"Will do," Chandler saluted jokingly and left the kitchen.  
  
"Daddy!" he heard as soon as he started to climb the stairs.  
  
"Hey, buddy!" Chandler braced himself as his three year old ran at him for a big hug. "How was preschool today?"  
  
"Great, Daddy!" his son chirped as he began to describe all the various activities he'd participated in that day.  
  
"Okay, son, let's get you washed up," Chandler interrupted him. His son nodded, and Chandler took him by the hand and led him upstairs. As he lifted his son to the sink and ruffled his hair, he took a second to marvel at his life. How he had it all-an amazing wife whom he loved with all his heart, a beautiful home near his friends and family, and his son, his wonderful, amazing son. His son. His son, whose name was Zachary.  
  
please review! lemme know if i should write another fic! 


End file.
